Ιστορία Πληροφορικής
Ιστορία Πληροφορικής Gybernetics History - Συνοπτική ιστορία της επιστήμης της Πληροφορικής. Η εποχή προ του 1900 Οι άνθρωποι χρησιμοποιούν μηχανικά εργαλεία για να κάνουν υπολογισμούς για χιλιάδες έτη. Για παράδειγμα, ο άβακας πιθανόν υπήρχε στην Βαβυλωνία (το σημερινό Ιράκ) περίπου το 3000 π.Χ. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες είχαν αναπτύξει κάποιους πολύ σύνθετους αναλογικούς υπολογιστές. Το 1901, ανακαλύφθηκε ένα αρχαίο Ελληνικό ναυάγιο ανοικτά της νήσου των Αντικυθήρων. Μέσα σ' αυτό βρέθηκε ένα όργανο που είχε διαβρωθεί από το αλάτι (τώρα ονομαζόμενο ο μηχανισμός των Αντικυθήρων) που αποτελείτο από σκουριασμένα μεταλλικά γρανάζια και δείκτες. Όταν αυτό το When όργανο του περίπου του 80 π.Χ. ανακατασκευάσθηκε, παρήγαγε ένα μηχανισμό για την πρόβλεψη των κυνήσεων των αστέρων και των πλανητών. (Περισσότερες πληροφορίες για τον υπολογιστή των Αντικυθήρων εδώ.) O John Napier (1550-1617), ο Σκωτσέζος εφευρέτης των λογαρίθμων, ανεκάλυψε τις ράβδους του Napier (που μερικές φορές λέγονται "κόκαλα του Napier") γύρω στο 1610 για να απλοποιήσει το έργο του πολλαπλασιασμού. Το 1641 ο Γάλλος μαθηματικός και φιλόσοφος Blaise Pascal (1623-1662) κατασκεύασε μια μηχανή πρόσθεσης. Παρόμοια δουλειά είχε γίνει από τον Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz (1646-1716). Ο Leibniz επίσης υποστήριζε την χρήση του δυαδικού συστήματος για να γίνονται σ' αυτό οι υπολογισμοί. Πρόσφατα ανακαλύφθηκε ότι ο Wilhelm Schickard (1592-1635), απόφοιτος του Πανεπιστημίου του Tόbingen (Γερμανία), είχε κατασκευάσει ένα τέτοιο όργανο το 1623-4, πριν κι από τον Pascal και τον Leibniz. Μια σύντομη περιγραφή του οργάνου αυτού περιέχεται σε δυο γράμματα προς τον Johannes Kepler. Ατυχώς, τουλάχιστον ένα αντίγραφο της μηχανής αυτής κάηκε σε μια πυρκαγιά κι ο ίδιος ο Schickard πέθανε από βουβωνική χολέρα το 1635, κατά την διάρκεια του Τριακονταετούς Πολέμου. Ο Joseph-Marie Jacquard (1752-1834) ανακάλυψε έναν αργαλειό που μπορούσε να υφαίνει πολύπλοκα σχήματα που περιγραφόνταν από τρύπες σε διάτρητες κάρτες. Ο Charles Babbage (1791-1871) δούλεψε σε δυο μηχανικά όργανα: τη Μηχανή της Διαφοράς (Difference Engine) και τον πολύ περισσότερο φιλόδοξη Αναλυτική Μηχανή (έναν πρόδρομο του σύγχρονου ψηφιακού υπολογιστή), αλλά κανένα δεν δούλεψα ικανοποιητικά. (Ο Babbage ήταν κάπως εκκεντρικός -- ένας βιογράφος του τον αποκαλεί "ευέξαπτο ιδιοφυή" -- και πιθανόν να ήταν το υπόδειγμα για τον Daniel Doyce στο μυθιστόρημα Little Dorrit του Charles Dickens. Ένα λίγο γνωστό γεγονός για τον Babbage είναι ότι αυτός είχε ανακαλύψει την επιστήμη της δενδροχρονολόγησης -- χρονολόγησης των δακτυλίων των δένδρων -- αλλά ποτέ δεν επιδίωξε να συνεχίσει την ανακάλυψή του αυτή. Στα τελευταία χρόνια του, ο Babbage αφιέρωσε τον περισσότερο χρόνο του στην δίωξη των μουσικών των δρόμων (οργανοπαικτών).) Τη Μηχανή της Διαφοράς (Difference Engine) μπορεί κανείς να δει στο Μουσείο Επιστημών του Λονδίνου στην Αγγλία. Μια από τις φίλες του Babbage, η Ada Augusta Byron, Κοντέσα του Lovelace (1815-1852), μερικές φορές ονομάζεται ως ο "πρώτος προγραμματιστής" εξ αιτίας μιας αναφοράς που έγραψε στη μηχανή του Babbage. (Η γλώσσα προγράμματος Ada πήρε το όνομά της.) Ο William Stanley Jevons (1835-1882), ένας Βρετανός οικονομολόγος και μελετητής της λογικής, έφτιαξε μια μηχανή το 1869 για να λύσει προβλήματα λογικής. Ήταν "η πρώτη τέτοια μηχανή με επαρκή ισχύ να λύσει ένα πολύπλοκο πρόβλημα γρηγορότερα από όσο το πρόβλημα θα μπορούσε να λυθεί χωρίς την βοήθεια της μηχανής." (Gardner) Τώρα βρίσκεται στο Μουσείο Ιστορίας της Επιστήμης στην Οξφόρδη. Ο Herman Hollerith (1860-1929) ανεκάλυψε τη σύγχρονη διάτρητη κάρτα, την οποία χρησιμοποίησε σε μια μηχανή που σχεδίασε για να τον βοηθήσει να βάλει σε πίνακες τα αποτελέσματα της απογραφής του 1890. Η εποχή 1900 - 1939 Η έρευνα στις μηχανές που κάνουν υπολογισμούς συνεχίσθηκε. Κάποιες υπολογιστικές μηχανές ειδικών σκοπών κατασκευάσθηκαν. Για παράδειγμα, το 1919, ο E.O. Carissan (1880-1925), αξιωματικός του Γαλλικού πεζικού, σχεδίασε και κατασκεύασε μια εξαιρετική μηχανική συσκευή για την παραγοντοποίηση ακεραίων και τον έλεγχο του αν είναι πρώτοι. Ο Ισπανός Leonardo Torres y Quevedo (1852-1936) κατασκεύασε κάποιες ηλεκτρομηχανικές υπολογιστικές συσκευές, περιλαμβανομένης μιας που έπαιζε απλά παιχνίδια σκακιού. Το 1928, ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός David Hilbert (1862-1943) έδωσε μια σημαντική ομιλία στο Διεθνές Συνέδριο των Μαθηματικών. Έθεσε τρία ερωτήματα: *(1) Πληρότητα. Είναι τα μαθηματικά πλήρη, δηλαδή, μπορεί κάθε μαθηματική πρόταση είτε να αποδειχθεί είτε να διαψευσθεί; *(2) Αυτοσυνέπεια. Είναι τα μαθηματικά συνεπή, δηλαδή, αληθεύει ότι προτάσεις όπως "0 = 1" δεν μπορούν να αποδειχθούν με ισχύουσες μεθόδους; *(3) Αποφασισιμότητα. Είναι στα μαθηματικά δυνατόν να αποφασισθεί (decidable) ότι υπάρχει μια αυτόματη μέθοδος που μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί σε οποιαδήποτε μαθηματική πρόταση και (τουλάχιστον κατ' αρχήν) να μπορεί να αποφανθεί τελικά αν η πρόταση αυτή είναι αληθής ή όχι; Αυτό το τελευταίο ερώτημα ονομάσθηκε "Entscheidungsproblem". Το 1931, ο Kurt Godel (1906-1978) απάντησε δυο από τα ερωτήματα του Hilbert. Έδειξε ότι κάθε αρκετά ισχυρό τυπικό σύστημα είναι είτε μη συνεπές ή μη πλήρες. Επίσης, αν ένα αξιωματικό σύστημα είναι συνεπές, η συνέπεια αυτή δεν μπορεί να αποδειχθεί μέσα στο σύστημα αυτό. Το τρίτο ερώτημα παρέμεινε ανοικτό, με την αντικατάσταση του 'αληθούς' από το 'αποδείξιμο.' Το 1936, ο Alan Turing (1912-1954) έδωσε μια λύση στο Entscheidungsproblem του Hilbert κατασκευάζοντας ένα τυπικό σύστημα ενός υπολογιστή -- και δείχνοντας ότι υπάρχουν προβλήματα που ούτε μια μηχανή μπορούσε να λύσει. Ένα τέτοιο πρόβλημα είναι το ονομαζόμενο "πρόβλημα της περάτωσης" (halting problem): δοθέντος ενός προγράμματος του Pascal, περατώνεται με κάθε είσοδο (input); Η δεκαετία 1940 - 1950 Τα χρόνια του πολέμου φέρνουν την γένεση του ηλεκτρονικού ψηφιακού υπολογιστή. Οι υπολογισμοί που απαιτούντο για την βαλλιστική κατά την διάρκεια του Δεύτερου Παγκόσμιου Πόλεμου προκάλεσαν την ανάπτυξη του ηλεκτρονικού ψηφιακού υπολογιστή γενικής χρήσης. Στο Harvard, ο Howard H. Aiken (1900-1973) κατασκεύασε τον ηλεκτρομηχανικό υπολογιστή Μark I το 1944, με την βοήθεια της IBM. Επίσης η αποκρυπτογράφηση των στρατιωτικών κωδίκων οδήγησε σε υπολογιστικά projects. Ο Alan Turing ήταν αναμεμιγμένος στο σπάσιμο του κώδικα της Γερμανικής μηχανής, το Enigma, στο Bletchley Park στην Αγγλία. Οι Βρετανοί έφτιαξαν μια υπολογιστική μηχανή, το Colossus, για να βοηθήσουν το σπάσιμο των κωδίκων. Στο Πανεπιστήμιο Ιowa State το 1939, ο John Vincent Atanasoff (1904-1995) και ο Clifford Berry σχεδίασαν και κατασκεύασαν έναν ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή για την επίλυση συστημάτων γραμμικών εξισώσεων, που όμως ποτέ δεν δούλεψε ικανοποιητικά. Ο Atanasoff συζήτησε την ανακάλυψή του με τον John William Mauchly (1907-1980), που αργότερα, μαζί με τον J. Presper Eckert, Jr. (1919-1995), σχεδίασαν και κατασκεύασαν τον ENIAC, έναν ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή γενικής χρήσης αρχικά προορισμένο για υπολογισμούς του πυροβολικού. Ακριβώς ποιές ιδέες ο Mauchly πήρε από τον Atanasoff δεν είναι πλήρως αποσαφηνισμένο και το αν ο Atanasoff ή ο Mauchly κι ο Eckert αξίζουν την αναγνώριση ως οι δημιουργοί του ηλεκτρονικού ψηφιακού υπολογιστή απετέλεσα το θέμα νομικών διαμαχών και συνεχιζόμενων ιστορικών διαφωνιών. Ο ENIAC άρχισε να κατασκευάζεται στη Σχολή Moore του Πανεπιστημίου της Pennsylvania και τέλειωσε το 1946. Το 1944, οι Mauchly, Eckert και ο John von Neumann (1903-1957) ήδη δούλευαν για το σχεδιασμό ένός ηλεκτρονικού υπολογιστή αποθηκευμένου-προγράμματος, του EDVAC. Η αναφορά του von Neumann, "First Draft of a Report on the EDVAC", είχε μεγάλη επιρροή και περιείχε πολλές από τις ιδέες που ακόμη χρησιμοποιούνται στους περισσότερους σύγχρονους ψηφιακούς. υπολογιστές. Οι Eckert και Mauchly συνέχισαν με την κατασκευή του UNIVAC. Στο μεταξύ, στην Γερμανία, ο Konrad Zuse (1910-1995) είχε κατασκευάσει τον πρώτο λειτουργικό, γενικής-χρήσης, ελεγχόμενο-με-πρόγραμμα υπολογιστή, τον Ζ3, το 1941. Περισσότερες πληροφορίες για τον Zuse μπορούν να βρεθούν εδώ. Το 1945, ο Vannevar Bush δημοσίευσε ένα a εκπληκτικά προφητικό άρθρο στο περιοδικό Atlantic Monthly για τους τρόπους που η επεξεργασία της πληροφορίας θα επηρέαζε την κοινωνία του μέλλοντος. (Ένα άλλο αντίγραφο του άρθρου του Bush βρίσκεται εδώ.) Ο Maurice Wilkes (γεννηθείς το 1913), εργαζόμενος στο Cambridge της Αγγλίας, έφτιαξε τον EDSAC, έναν υπολογιστή βασισμένο στον EDVAC. Ο F. C. Williams (γεννηθείς το 1911) και άλλοι στο at Πανεπιστήμιο του Μanchester κατασκεύασαν τον υπολογιστή Manchester Mark I, μια εκδοχή του οποίου λειτουργούσε τόσο παλιά όσο τον Ιούνιο του 1948. Μερικές φορές η μηχανή αυτή θεωρείται ως ο πρώτος ψηφιακός υπολογιστής με αποθηκευμένα προγράμματα. Η ανακάλυψη του τρανζίστορ το 1947 από τους John Bardeen (1908-1991), Walter Brattain (1902-1987) και William Shockley (1910-1989) μετασχημάτισε τον υπολογιστή και καθίστησε δυνατή την επανάσταση των μικρο-επεξεργαστών. Για την ανακάλυψή τους αυτή κέρδισαν το Βραβείο Nobel στην φυσική το 1956. (Αργότερα ο Shockley έγινε διαβόητος για τις ρατσιστικές του απόψεις.) Ο Jay Forrester (γεννηθείς το 1918) ανακάλυψε τη μαγνητική μνήμη γύρω στο 1949. Περισσότερα για τον εδώ. Η δεκαετία 1950 - 1960 Η Grace Murray Hopper (1906 - 1992) ανακάλυψε την έννοια του μεταγλωττιστή (compiler), στο Remington Rand το 1951. Νωρίτερα το 1947, η Hopper βρήκε το πρώτο "bug" (κοριό ή λάθος) του υπολογιστή (ένα πραγματικό κοριό) ένα έντομο που είχε μπει μέσα στον υπολογιστή Harvard Mark II. (Στην πραγματικότητα, το "bug-κοριός" είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί να σημαίνει "ελάττωμα" τουλάχιστον από το 1889.) Ο John Backus και άλλοι ανάπτυξαν τον πρώτο μεταγλωττιστή (compiler) της FORTRAN τον Απρίλιο του 1957. Η LISP, μια γλώσσα επεξεργασίας καταλόγων για προγραμματισμό τεχνητής νοημοσύνης, ανακαλύφθηκε από τον John McCarthy γύρω στο 1958. Οι Alan Perlis, John Backus, Peter Naur και άλλοι ανέπτυξαν την Algol. Ως προς το υλισμικό (hardware) του υπολογιστή, ο Jack Kilby (των Texas Instruments) κι ο Robert Noyce (της Fairchild Semiconductor) ανεκάλυψαν το ολοκληρωμένο κύκλωμα το 1959. Ο Edsger Dijkstra ανεκάλυψε έναν αποτελεσματικό αλγόριθμο των συντομότερων δρόμων σε γράφους σαν μια επίδειξη των δυνατοτήτων του υπολογιστή ARMAC το 1956. Επίσης ανεκάλυψε έναν αποτελεσματικό αλγόριθμο για το ελάχιστο εκτεταμένο δένδρο για να ελαχιστοποιήσει την καλωδίωση που απαιτείται για τον υπολογιστή Χ1. (Ο Dijkstra έχει φήμη για τις καυστικές και τεκμηριωμένες σημειώσεις του. Για παράδειγμα, δείτε τις γνώμες του για κάποιες γλώσσες προγραμματισμού). Σε μια φημισμένη εργασία που εμφανίσθηκε στο περιοδικό Mind το 1950, ο Alan Turing εισήγαγε το Tεστ του Τuring, μια από τις πρώτες προσπάθειες στο πεδίο της τεχνητής νοημοσύνης. Πρότεινε έναν ορισμό της "σκέψης" ή της "συνείδησης" χρησιμοποιώντας ένα παίγνιο: αυτός που κάνει το τεστ πρέπει να αποφασίσει, στη βάση γραπτού διαλόγου, αν το ον στο διπλανό δωμάτιο που απαντά στις ερωτήσεις του είναι άνθρωπος ή υπολογιστής. Αν αυτή η διάκριση δεν μπορεί να γίνει, τότε θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς δικαιολογημένα ότι ο υπολογιστής "σκέπτεται." Στις 7 Ιουνίου 1954, ο Turing αυτοκτόνησε τρώγοντας ένα μήλο ποτισμένο με κυανιούχο άλας. Η δεκαετία 1960 - 1970 Στην δεκαετία του 1960, η επιστήμη των υπολογιστών ή πληροφορική αναδείχθηκε σαν ένας ξεχωριστός κλάδος. Πράγματι, ο όρος (επιστήμη των υπολογιστών) κατασκευάσθηκε από τον George Forsythe, έναν αριθμητικο-αναλυτή. Το πρώτο πανεπιστημιακό τμήμα της επιστήμης των υπολογιστών έγινε το 1962 στο Πανεπιστήμιο Purdue. Ο πρώτος που πήρε Ph.D. από τμήμα επιστήμης υπολογιστών ήταν ο Richard Wexelblat, στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Pennsylvania, τον Δεκέμβριο του 1965. Τα λειτουργικά συστήματα είχαν μεγάλες προόδους. Ο Fred Brooks στην IBM σχεδίασε το System/360, μια οικογένεια διαφορετικών υπολογιστών με την ίδια αρχιτεκτονική και τους ίδιους κανόνες λειτουργίας, από τη μικρή μηχανή ως την μεγαλύτερη στην οικογένεια αυτή. Ο Edsger Dijkstra στο Eindhoven σχεδίασε το σύστημα πολυπρογραμματισμού THE. Στο τέλος της δεκαετίας αυτής, το ARPAnet, ο πρόδρομος του σημερινού Internet, άρχισε να λειτουργεί. Πολλές νέες γλώσσες προγραμματισμού ανακαλύφθηκαν, όπως η BASIC (που αναπτύχθηκε γύρω στο 1964 από τον John Kemeny (1926-1992) και τον Thomas Kurtz (γεν. 1928)). Στην δεκαετία του 1960 ήρθε επίσης στο φως η θεωρία των αυτομάτων και των τυπικών γλωσσών. Τα μεγάλα ονόματα εδώ περιλαμβάνουν τους Noam Chomsky και Michael Rabin. Ο Chomsky έγινε αργότερα πολύ γνωστός για την θεωρία του ότι η γλώσσα αποτελεί το μηχανικό μέρος της ανθρώπινης νόησης και για τις επικρίσεις του στην Αμερικανική εξωτερική πολιτική. Η απόδειξη της ορθότητας των προγραμμάτων μέσω τυπικών μεθόδων άρχισε επίσης να γίνεται πιο σημαντική την δεκαετία αυτή. Η δουλειά του Tony Hoare έπαιξε ένα σημαντικό ρόλο. Ο Hoare ανεκάλυψε επίσης την Quicksort. Ο Ted Hoff (γεν. 1937) και ο Federico Faggin της Intel σχεδίασαν τον πρώτο μικρο-επεξεργαστή (υπολογιστή σε ένα chip) κατά το 1969-1971. Μια αυστηρή μαθηματική βάση για την ανάλυση των αλγορίθμων άρχισε με την δουλειά του Donald Knuth (γεν. 1938), συγγραφέα ενός 3-τομου έργου με την ονομασία Η Τέχνη του Προγραμματισμού Υπολογιστών (Τhe Art of Computer Programming). Η δεκαετία 1970 - 1980 Η θεωρία των βάσεων δεδομένων είδε την κύρια πρόοδό της με την δουλειά του Edgar F. Codd σε συσχετικιστικές βάσεις δεδομένων. Ο Codd κέρδισε το βραβείο Turing το 1981. Το Unix, ένα πολύ σημαντικό λειτουργικό σύστημα, αναπτύχθηκε στα Εργαστήρια Bell από τον Ken Thompson (γεν. 1943) και τον Dennis Ritchie (γεν. 1941). Μαζί οι Brian Kernighan και Ritchie ανέπτυξαν την C, μια σημαντική γλώσσα προγραμματισμού. Άλλες νέες γλώσσες προγραμματισμού, όπως η Pascal (που ανακλαύφθηκε από τον Niklaus Wirth) και η Ada (που αναπτύχθηκε από μια ομάδα υπό την καθοδήγηση του Jean Ichbiah), εμφανίσθηκαν την δεκαετία αυτή. Η πρώτη αρχιτεκτονική RISC άρχισε από τον John Cocke το 1975, στα Εργαστήρια Thomas J. Watson της IBM. Παρόμοια πρότζεκτ ξεκίνησαν στο Berkeley και το Stanford γύρω στο ίδιο διάστημα. Στην δεκαετία του 1970 είχαμε επίσης την εμφάνιση των υπερυπολογιστών (supercomputers). Ο Seymour Cray (γεν. 1925) σχεδίασε τον CRAY-1, που βγήκε για πρώτη φορά το Μάρτιο του 1976. Μπορούσε να κάνει 160 εκατομμύρια πράξεις το δευτερόλεπτο. Ο Cray XMP βγήκε το 1982. Την εταιρία Cray Research την πήρε τελικά η Silicon Graphics. Επιπλέον, υπήρξαν σημαντικές πρόοδοι στους αλγορίθμους και την υπολογιστική πολυπλοκότητα. Το 1971, ο Steve Cook δημοσίευσε την θεμελιώδη εργασία του στην πληρότητα-NP και μετά από λίγο ο Richard Karp έδειξε ότι πολλά φυσικά συνδυαστικά προβλήματα είναι πλήρη-NP. Οι Whit Diffie και Martin Hellman δημοσίευσαν μια εργασία που εισήγαγε στην κρυπτογραφία δημοσίων-κλειδιών κι ένα κρυπτοσύστημα δημοσίου-κλειδιού γνωστό ως RSA ανακλύφθηκε από τους Ronald Rivest, Adi Shamir και Leonard Adleman. Το 1979, τρεις μεταπτυχιακοί φοιτητές στη North Carolina ανέπτυξαν έναν εξυπηρετητή (server) κατανεμημένων νέων που τελικά εξελίχθηκε στο Usenet. Η δεκαετία 1980 - 1990 Στην δεκαετία αυτή είχαμε την εμφάνιση του προσωπικού υπολογιστή από τους Steve Wozniak και Steve Jobs, ιδρυτές της Apple Computer. Οι πρώτοι ιοί υπολογιστών εμφανίσθηκαν γύρω στο 1981. Ο όρος οφείλεται στον Leonard Adleman, τώρα στπ Πανεπιστήμιο της Southern California. Το 1981, ο πρώτος πραγματικά πετυχημένος φορητός υπολογιστής βγήκε στην αγορά, ο Osborne I. Το 1984, η Apple πρωτο-έβγαλε τον υπολογιστή Macintosh. Το 1987, το Εθνικό Ίδρυμα Επιστημών (National Science Foundation ή NSF) των ΗΠΑ εγγαινίασε το NSFnet, πρόδρομο μέρους του σημερινού Internet. Η δεκαετία του 1990 - 2000 Οι παράλληλοι υπολογιστές συνεχίζουν να αναπτύσσονται. Η Βιολογική Πληροφορική, με τη πρόσφατη εργασία του Len Adleman σε υπολογισμούς μέσω DNA, υπόσχεται πολλά. Το project του Ανθρώπινου Γονιδιώματος (Ηuman Genome Project) επιχειρεί να καταγράψει όλο το DNA του ανθρώπου. Η Κβαντική Πληροφορική παίρνει μια ιδιαίτερη ώθηση με την ανακάλυψη του Peter Shor για την παραγοντοποίηση των ακεραίων που μπορεί να εκτελεσθεί αποτελεσματικά σ' έναν (θεωρητικό) κβαντικό υπολογιστή. Οι "Λεωφόροι των Πληροφοριών" (Information Superhighway) συνδέουν όλο και περισσότερους υπολογιστές σε όλο τον κόσμο. Οι υπολογιστές γίνονται όλο και μικρότεροι και γεννάται η Νανοτεχνολογία. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πληροφορική * Βιβλιογραφία *History of Computing (Virginia Tech) *A Brief History of Computer Technology *Past Notable Women of Computing *The Machine That Changed the World *Historic Computer Images *Charles Babbage Institute, *Center for the History of Information Processing *Turing Award Winners, 1966-1998 *The Retrocomputing Museum (old programs and programming languages) *The ENIAC Virtual Museum at the University of Pennsylvania (under construction) *COMMPUTERSEUM -- The Commercial Computing Museum (Waterloo, Ontario) *The Computer Museum (Boston, Massachusetts) *The Virtual Museum of Computing *Museum of Obsolete Computers *Annals of the History of Computing *Grace Murray Hopper Celebration of Women in Computing *Index for History of Computers *History of the Electronic Computer *Histoire de l'Informatique *Theory of Computing Hall of Fame Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Μελέτη του Shallit *[ http://hyperion.math.upatras.gr/courses/comp99-00geo/mat/history.html Hyperion] Category: Πληροφορική